Serena's Day of Destiny Revised
by jupiter2005
Summary: REVISED! Their is an old rival who is back to steall Serena from her chosen path. Serena has to choose which path she will follow. Will she go with the path chosen for her or will she chose to go with her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Opening her brilliant, cornflower blue eyes, Serena looked around to see what had roused her. She pulled her slender hands up to massage the sleep from her eyes. She could not believe today was the launch of a new school year, and her closing year at that.

She looked around and admired her new decorated room. She finally forsaken the pink bunnies and moons over the summer break. She wanted a change, so she decided to go with sugar pink walls, and peach colored carpet. On her bed, she covered her mattress with a plaid quilt that had green, light blue, white, and pink strips all over and a matching under skirt. She had a blue pillow, green pillow and a pink pillow laying at the foot of her bed for when she is sleeping. Her sheets instead contained a floral print instead of the bunnies that they usually sported. She took out the old twin size frame and gave it to her brother Sammy, and traded up for a white cast iron bed frame.

Looking above her head, she took in the flower canvases that she had acquired from Darien while he was in the States. He had sent them to her for her eighteenth birthday. The first was of a green backdrop with a white daisy covering three quarters of the paint slab, the middle was of a dark blue backdrop with a yellow daffodil in the exact same size as the daisy, and the third picture was a red backdrop with a sunflower. She had appreciated them at first site and knew right off where they would look good.

Luna, her black cat, who sported a crescent moon on her temple, was standing on her chest when she looked to her friend and guardian. Luna has been with her for the past five years, and was always harrying her about her lack of reliability. She met Luna when she was in eighth grade. Some boys had been picking on the helpless feline by putting bandages on her head, thus covering her moon emblem thinking it was a scratch. Serena had seen what they were doing and had scared them off. She remembered slowly peeling the bandages away and looking in bewilderment at the weird design on Luna's temple. Who would have thought that was the day that changed everything.

Serena was fourteen when she had met Luna, also found out that she was the renowned Scout of justice, Sailor Moon. She had thought hearing Luna talk for the first time to her and telling her of her destiny was a dream at first but after months of by protecting Tokyo and shielding innocents, she soon met up with her friends and guards, the fellow Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, they came together to find the princess so they can protect her and to defeat the evil that settled on their planet. Come to find out after Venus had joined their group, they found out Serena was the lost princess. Having to deal with being Sailor Moon, fighting the NegaVerse every night, and also being the Moon Princess to top it all, made her life more than demanding.

The only good thing coming out of realizing she was the princess? She had her prince at her side to protect her when she needed him most. Her prince was none other than Darien Shields. For years they had fought, trading insults, mocking each other, and calling each other hateful names. Now she is dating her worst adversary after falling in love with each other. They also found they were reincarnated royalty. Serena at last had her prince charming and was happier than she had been in a long time.

Serena wanted to lie back down and to go back to sleep, when suddenly it popped into her head that her first day at Nyanko High School started today. She could not wait until she could see her friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina again. Serena only dreaded the idea of Raye going to her school now - she was going to have to put up with Raye's mocking even more.

* * *

Raye always teased, yelled and even complained over something irrelevant when it dealt with her. Raye was one of her best's friends and like a sister to her. Raye was also a Shinto Priestess at Cherry Hill Temple. She was great with fire reading, having a good intuition when bad things were coming and having the aptitude of seeing things before happening. One of the reasons she was so good at being Sailor Mars was she had a fiery displeasure to go with it. Raye was a pretty girl, lengthy black hair, with a purple tent to it reaching down to her knees. She had eyes the color of violets.

Her companion Amy, known as Sailor Mercury, was their brains of the faction. Amy had blue hair and blue eyes. She was quiet and kept to herself for so long before becoming a Sailor Scout. She has power over ice, mist, and bubbles. She always had her nose wedged in a book. Every time you turned around she was constantly reading, or studying something to do with school. Even so, no matter what anyone said about her, Amy was the greatest of friends to have. She was the first friend and first scout to join her in fighting against the negaverse. She had the possibility to go to Germany a for a few years and study abroad, but passed it up to stay here with her friends. Amy has always wanted to be a doctor similar to her mom. It was the reason she was always studding.

Lita, what could she say about that girl? She is the strong one of the group. She acts all macho most times, but deep down she was just a big softie. Lita lived alone and enjoyed having the quietness that the rest of us did not. She was a great cook and loved plants, from lilies to roses and tulips. Her apartment was flowing with all types of plant life. Lita was the tallest of the group so far. She has sinuously long brown hair, which she keeps pulled away from her face in a long ponytail. Her emerald green eyes are always immaculate, especially around a boy. She's always protective of one's weaker than her. Serena would never want to get on her bad side. Being tall and physically powerful as she was, dealt with the reason why she was Sailor Jupiter. She controls the influence over thunder and lighting. She can handle just about anything.

Then there is…well….Mina, always full of life everywhere she goes. She was the precise image of Serena, but she wore her long hair down like Raye. She wears a big red bow in her hair all the time. Mina calls it her signature style. She was always playing matchmaker and trying to set her friends up with some boy. It was probably one of the reasons she was Sailor Venus, guardian of love.

* * *

Serena had removed Luna from her chest and placed her on the floor. She was just getting ready to climb out of her bed, and grab her school uniform when she heard a voice call from down the stairs.

"Serena, hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" her mother shouted.

"Mom, do I have to go to school? Please let me stay home!" Serena cried. She could not pass the opportunity to mess with her mother after so many years of giving her grief over getting up for school.

As much as she wanted to go to school, she in truth liked the summer break better. She could not believe summer was already over. Moreover, what a summer it was. Darien had at last returned from attending school in a foreign country, there had been no new battles to fight, and she was finally able to drive. She was so excited to not run to school. She was able to meet up her friends on time for a change.

For her birthday, her dad got her a new midnight blue 2008 BMW, 128i Convertible. She loved it. All summer she drove with the top down and hung with her friends. She only wished Darien had been there to enjoy the summer with her. He had to stay in America for a few weeks after finishing before coming home.

Darien had finally returned over three weeks ago. Therefore, Serena spent every waking split second with him. She could not take the chance of him vanishing again. After losing him to Beryl and then Galaxia, she was not taking the chance of him leaving her no matter what the state of affairs. Her dad finally got past her dating. He had liked Darien when he gave Darien a chance to prove that he was creditable of being with his daughter.

When glancing up at Darien, she took in his outfit of a blue Rag & Bone Yokohama button-up dress shirt, khaki dress slacks and black Stilton Leather shoes. He was her eye candy and could not help but stare. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on and hard to believe he was all hers. Darien stood roughly 6'1 with black hair and dark blue eyes that you could float in when gazing into them. She would never tire of staring him in the eyes. He had graduated college and now worked as an intern at Tokyo General Hospital during the day. Today would be his first day without guidance at the hospital.

Now that she is able to date Darien, she made sure to get up early and stay by his side from the time she got up until almost nine or ten o'clock at night. He never got tired or complained about her being at his place so much.

"Oh, and by the way," her mother yelled, "Someone is here to see you, Serena. So hurry up and get dressed! You don't want to keep them waiting too long!"

Who would be here this early other than the girls to visit her before school? She knew Darien told her yesterday that he had to be early to the hospital, so he could get accustom to his surroundings and area of the workplace, so he was not able to take her to school. Therefore, it had to be the girls, but which one?

Serena swiftly put on her school uniform. The new high school uniform for her senior year looked like her junior high uniform but this year it consisted of a darker blue collar, bow tie on the front of her shirt, and a dark blue skirt. In the middle of the bow was where she kept her broach, so that way when the need called for it, she could use it at in a moment notice. Serena headed to her private bathroom and looked into the mirror. She brushed her floor length blonde hair out and wove some of it up into her usual odangos, letting the rest fall like tails flowing down behind her.

After a few minutes of making sure she was decent enough, she headed downstairs. Another thing this summer, her hair had gotten longer. Her hair even pulled up now reached down to the floor. Before summer, she had no problem with her hair. It only reached above her ankles. Now it was longer so it was more of a hassle to pull up and keep it from trailing the ground.

When she got halfway to the end of the hall, she saw her boyfriend and true love, Darien standing next to her friend, Raye. Excited to see him, she rushed past Raye to get to him, but instead of reaching him, as she wanted, she tripped over her brother's book bag and nearly fell face first onto Raye. Darien caught her just in time before she landed.

"Darien thanks so much! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital right now?" she asked confused.

"Well then, I will leave. I came to see if you wanted a ride to school," Darien responded, kissing her cheek and making her blush.

"_NO_! I am glad to see you. I am shocked. I love you Muffin," she replied.

"I think I am going to be sick with all this sappy talk. Serena let us go so we are not late. It is the first day after all. And this is the best time to make good impressions on your teachers," Raye announced.

"Raye, sorry, I did not mean to ignore you just now." Serena said mockingly. "What brings you by this early in the morning?"

Raye never walked her to school. Something was up and she was going to find out real soon, even if it killed her. She knew how Raye worked. They may attend the same school together now but things never changed.

"I was on my way here to see if you were up so we could walk to school together, but Darien saw me and offered me a ride with the two of you," Raye replied, running her hand through her long, black hair.

'Great! The one morning I can spend alone with Darien before school and he offers Raye a ride! How can my day get any worse than this?' Serena angrily thought to herself.

"We still have about thirty minutes before we have to be there. If the two of you want to stop by the Diner and grab a bite to eat, I suggest you hurry up," Darien said with irritation. He did not want to see the two friends fight this early in the day.

Right then, Serena's face lit up with delight at the mention of food, instantly forgetting her bad mood. She ran back upstairs to her room, grabbed her black schoolbag and rushed back downstairs to join Darien and Raye at the front door. As they were stepping out of the house, they heard a loud screech.

"_MEEEEEEOOOOW!_"

"Oh! Luna!" Serena apologized, moving her foot off the cat. "I'm so sorry! I did not see you there! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Nevertheless, I was going to see if I could come with you guys. I want to see what exactly you three are up to," Luna replied, glaring at Serena before following them out the door. She could not believe that Serena had made it to high school and that she had not grown out of her clumsiness, yet.

"Okay!" Serena smiled.

Luna rolled her red eyes.

They all entered Darien's sporty red 2009 Jaguar XK Convertible, and drove off. After a while of driving, Darien reached over and took a hold of Serena's small hand, making her smile brightly. As they arrived at the Diner, Raye got out of the car and said that she was going to walk the rest of the way to school so that Darien and Serena could be alone. As Raye walked off, Darien helped Serena out of the car and brought her inside the Crown Arcade. Darien held out a chair so she could sit down.

"Serena," Darien said gently after a few silent moments. "I thought maybe we could talk before I brought you to school. Raye only said that about you only having thirty minutes to get to school so I could get you out of the house and talk to you alone."

Darien's dark blue eyes looked around nervously, wondering where their food was and why it was taking so long. He noted the some kids across the way playing some of the games on the other side. His friend Andrew owned and ran this place. He made a good profit from the younger generation more than anything did. Especially his Serena, she always was coming here spending her allowance on the Sailor V games when he first met her. He wanted to get this off his chest before Serena had to be at school.

"What I have to talk to you about is very imperative and I don't want the others to know what I want to say. I hope you do not mind that I lied to you about the whole school time thing. We have an hour before you have to be there anyways."

While Darien was talking, Serena gave him a very admiring look in order to get his attention. 'He is so gorgeous,' she thought, dreamily. 'How was I able to get such a hot guy in my life? Man, how I love him!'

"What exactly are you talking about, Darien?" she purred tenderly. "What is so important that you want to talk to me? Or did you only do that to be alone, my love?"

He looked at her funny at first wandering what was going through her pretty little blonde head. He loved her more than anything. In addition, he planned to make sure this was perfect. Now all they needed was their food. He turned his frown into a sensual smile and looked right into her cornflower blue eyes.

"Well, yes and no, Serena," he replied nervously.

His palms were getting sweaty.

"I just wanted to be alone with you so we could talk. Is that a bad thing to want to spend alone time with my girlfriend. It was hard when all summer the girls were around. We spent time together but hardly any of it was spent quietly with us alone."

"Exactly what is it that you want to say to me? You don't want the other girls to be around us anymore?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Darien was about to reply and tell her that is not what he meant by his comment. He started to open his mouth when an energetic sensual voice interrupted them.

As Serena looked at Darien curiously, a young, redheaded waitress bounced up to the table.

"Hello, Darien!" she greeted. "Would you like me to bring out the special order you requested for you and your lovely lady?"

Elizabeth was Andrews's younger sister. Instead of blonde hair like her brother, she had strawberry blonde, hair with green eyes. She stood up to her brothers shoulders and was very energetic like Mina.

"Hi Elizabeth!" Serena waved happily. "How are you, today? I haven't seen you around town very much. Is everything okay with Andrew?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, everything is great," Elizabeth, replied, eyes sparkling. "He's coming back next week and from what I understand, he is supposed to be with his fiancé."

"Elizabeth, go ahead and bring it out and please make sure that it does not get mixed up with the others just in case someone else ordered the same thing," Darien interrupted.

Serena gave him a confused look. What was her boyfriend up to? He already had their food ordered. That was something she was not expecting. He really did want to be alone with her.

'I'm falling more in love with him by the second.' she thought to herself.

"Sure thing! Your order was prepared earlier this morning and it's still hot and ready to go. I'll be right out with it guys." Elizabeth smiled and walked to the counter.

"Darien, what is going on? You already have our breakfast ready. That is so sweet!" Serena squealed. She bent across the table, took Darien's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, it's just what you like for breakfast," he said grinning.

Elizabeth once again approached the table. "Here you go guys!" she said. "It's just as you ordered. I hope you enjoy your meal!"

As Serena watched Elizabeth walk away, she looked back towards Darien with a loving smile. She picked up her food and was about to take a bite when she noticed that there was something shiny stuck in her food. She pulled it out and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

Serena saw a white-gold ring sitting in her donut. The setting was beautiful. It had a 2-carat diamond in the center with two smaller 1.5 carat sapphires on each side. Serena could not trust what she was seeing. Was this what she thought it was? There was no way.

"Ummm... Darien, there is a ring in my donut! Where did this come from?" Serena cried in shock.

Darien took the ring from her hand, cleaned it off with a napkin, than he stood up and walked around the table, and knelt down on the floor. Taking her hand in his, he began to speak, but as he did so, something caught Serena's eye as she glanced up into Darien's eyes.

"Darien, we have a problem," she muttered. Her face formed into a frown. "Look, there is someone attacking those people across the street! It looks serious!" She jumped from the chair.

Darien groaned, not believing his luck. The one time that things were going just right, some stupid youma decided to attack. Why in the hell do they choose now to attack? They had gone all summer with no battles.

They looked around calmly, looking for a place to transform into their alter egos so that no one would see them. They found a place behind the cafe as Darien whipped out a single red rose.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted.

Now transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Serena contacted the additional Scouts on her communicator to let them know that there was trouble across from the Arcade. As she finished, she ran over to confront the monster that was ruining her wonderful day. This made her even madder because she was going to be late for school.

She heard someone in the background and new it was a fellow scout transforming.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sailor Mars was the first of the scouts on the scene other than Sailor Moon. She quickly joined up beside Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Who do you think you are to ruin such a good morning for loved ones such as today...In the name of my solar planet, I will make you burn for disrupting this day. I am Sailor Mars."

"How dare you come on a morning like this?" Sailor Moon yelled at the creature. "People get up to go have a good breakfast and idiots like you decide to ruin everything! I will not let you destroy such a beautiful morning as this. I am Sailor Moon and in the name..."

However, before Sailor Moon could finish her speech, the Negaverse monster spoke up.

"_Sailor Moon_! Just the person I am looking for."

"H...Ho...How did you know my name? Moreover, why are you so happy to see me? Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"My name is Foxy and I am a representative of the future Negaverse King," he replied. He walked slowly towards her.

Sailor Moon took in his furry lion-fox like face, his skimpy leggings and cat-like feet. Where did these nega-trashes come up with their henchman to take care of their dirty work? What do they wake up and say, 'Hey let's make a funny looking youma to mess with the scouts!'

'He would be adorable if he did not look so evil.' Mars thought to her-self.

"And you are just who I was hoping to run into. We have heard all about you and now my king wants the famous Sailor Moon," he grinned unkindly. "Or should I say the Moon Princess? Now come peacefully or pay the price!"

Foxy jumped, trying to get a hold of Sailor Moon, but before he could do anything, Tuxedo Mask leaped in front of her and stopped Foxy in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it buddy. I don't know who you are, but you are not taking Sailor Moon anywhere," Tuxedo Mask said angrily.

All of a sudden, a black out of shape hole opened up right behind Sailor Moon and out stepped a man, but before Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask could turn and look, the man grasped Sailor Moon by the neck.

She gasped out in pain.

"_Let go of me, creep! I can't breathe_!" she rasped, grabbing wildly at his hand around her neck. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"And who is going to stop me? I know for certain, that you cannot do a thing, Tuxedo Mask. Now it's too late for you to do anything. So just step aside, friend," said the familiar voice.

_"MARS FLAME SNI..."_

"Uh...uh...Mars. I would not do that if I were you. Not unless you want to toast your pretty little friend here," he answered.

Tuxedo Mask could not believe his eyes. It was impractical for this to be the Negaverse King. There was no way that it could be! They settled the score with him years ago!

"No, it can't be. You were sent away! I remember we helped to purify you for good," Tuxedo Mask announced, followed by a series of shouts.

_"MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!"_

_"VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!"_

_"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"_

Before the attacks could strike their target, the man blocked it with a force field. The Negaverse scum just looked at the newly arrived Sailor Scouts and laughed.

"Let go of Sailor Moon and leave at once," yelled Sailor Jupiter. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Who are you and why do you want our princess? We will not let you take her. Fight like a man," Uranus Shouted.

"_Wait_!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, stopping the Scouts in their tracks. "Please, tell me that you recognize him or am I just seeing things? Doesn't he look familiar? Alan Granger?"

"No, you fools you did not banish me. You only helped me and my love, Ann, to see the light of what the Doom Tree was used for, and now I am back to show you that you cannot change how things turn out now or in the future. I have come back to take Sailor Moon as my bride. If you don't like it, then suffer," Alan replied.

_"SPIKE HEARTACHE CRUSH!"_ he yelled.

Alan's attack flew towards Tuxedo Mask and knocked him to the ground ruthlessly, causing him to wrench his knee. The Sailor Scouts came rushing to his side to help.

"What is your problem? What did we do to you to make this happen? We only helped you to realize that you do not have to use evil to win over love," Jupiter shouted.

"And this is how you repay us? Now you will pay and suffer for hurting our friend!" Mars cried.

_"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"_

Alan moved out of the way just before he was hit by the tidal wave. Unfortunately, he was too slow and was hit in the shoulder.

"How dare you attack _me_? You will pay for this, Sailor Brat!" he roared, gripping his shoulder in pain. "We'll be back, Scouts. You can count on that. _Let's go, Foxy_"

Both Alan and Foxy jumped through the warp hole, going back to their dark dimension, leaving Sailor Moon gasping helplessly for breath on the ground.

"Kitten, are you ok? Did that depraved creature hurt you?" Uranus questioned.

Sailor Moon took a few lungs full of breaths before she looked up to Sailor Uranus and Neptune. She was glad that she was not taken from her friends. She would never be able to live without the closeness she made with the outer scouts.

"No, I'm fine, maybe a little of a sore throat but no real harm done. Is Tuxedo Mask ok?"

"He's fine. Just hurt his knee. Mars and Mercury are looking after him," Neptune replied, "Just be thankful we were here to help."

Jupiter, Mars and Venus looked unfortunately over to their comrades, the Outer Scouts and saw how they hovered over Sailor Moon. They did not understand what was going on with the enemy they had faced in the past. He was not a threat except maybe to Sailor Moon's life.

"This is not your fight, Outer Scouts. We can handle this one on our own. You can return to were ever you came from," Jupiter bit out.

"Look here, if it was not for us being here the princess would be gone right now. So take a chill pill, Jupiter," Uranus snapped back at her.

"We would have taken care of it just fine without your interference. We could already have had him cleansed and sent back home to where he belonged, if it was not for Neptune trying to drown him so much," Mars replied snidely.

"Guys, _please_! That is enough. We don't need a fight amongst us," Moon replied calmly.

"Sailor Moon is right, and besides. If we don't hurry we are going to be late for school," Sailor Mercury replied.

Everyone excluding Uranus, Neptune and Tuxedo Mask, looked to make sure no one was around before de-transforming.


	2. Chapter 2

Raye and Lita ran over to check Serena. As they helped her to feet and checked her over making sure that their princess had no apparent scars.

"I am fine girls, just a bit shaken from that terrible encounter," she responded. Serena seemed to recall that her love was injured.

"Serena, are you sure you are ok?" Tuxedo Mask questioned sitting there with his hands wrapped around his knee cap.

"I should be asking you that, Tuxedo Mask," she replied, "How you are?"

"I'm fine, Serena."

Tuxedo Mask then tried to stand up and show her he was doing ok. In doing so he ended up on his bottom once again.

"That hurt. I think I really did hurt my knee more than I thought. My knee is killing me," he replied.

_"EEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"_ Serena screamed.

"Serena, what is it? What's wrong now" Raye yelled.

"Darien did not even get to finish telling me what he had to say. All because of that good for nothing Foxy and Alan," she wailed.

Raye with her black hair, and red face, looked at Serena as if she was a lunatic. Here was Darien sitting on the ground, injured and in pain. And all Serena could do was moan and carp about not getting to enjoy her morning with Darien. How much a meatball head could she be?

_"YOU ARE SCREAMING BECAUSE OF THAT? YOU MEATBALL BRAIN!"_ Raye shouted.

Serena took a glance at Raye and realized that she was right. She should be anxious more about now than what is long past. They had more problems right now than worrying about what her boyfriend had to ask her. She is not uncaring as Raye assumed she is, she was concerned about Darien. Serena is just disappointed that Darien was not able to tell her what he wanted this morning.

"Kitten, whatever it is, I am sure it can wait till after school. You guys need to get to school. Michelle and I will make sure the prince gets to his apartment," she stated while running her fingers down her princess's back lovingly.

All the girls gave her a funny look. They could not believe that she was worried about Darien telling her something. They seriously had to sit her down and talk about what is more of a concern.

Lita looked Amara over from head to toe as if she did not believe that they could care for their princess or the prince. Amara had her wheat blonde hair cropped real short like a boy, wearing; a pair of Armani denim jeans, matched with a blue layered scoop neck sweater with a white buttoned shirt underneath, and a Blouson Leather Jacket.

She looked over to Michelle and saw she was more girly of the two and was a lot prettier than her lover. She was garlanded in a light powder Phase Eight Paisley Print Maxi Dress. No matter what she wore she could always pull the look off and look better than all of them.

They may be scouts, but they only really showed up when it came to wanting to spend time with Serena. Sometimes she wandered if Amara liked Serena more than a friend. The woman always stared at Serena with an admiring glance and always touching her.

"No worries, my love. I will go home and put an ice pack on my knee it will bring the swelling down, then pick you up from school and talk to you. Ok, Serena? I promise," he remarked. Then he gave her a quick kiss and sent her off to school.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? I am sure my mom and dad will understand if I miss school for the first day. I really do not want to go all day worrying about you. Please let me take care of you, Darien," Serena pleaded.

"Serena, go. Your mom would kill me if I let you pass over school to help Darien. He will be fine Like Amara said. We will make sure he gets back safe and that he takes care of himself. You girls don't want detention the first day do you?" Michelle stated.

"I'll be fine Serena. Go on to school and I promise when it's time for your school to let out, I will be there to pick you up. And when I do I will talk to you then," he replied.

"Mmmhmm. I'll see you later Darien. I love you."

"Love you too, Bunny."

So Serena and the others left in a hurry to get to school. Luckily, they made it in time.

As for Darien he had to rely on Amara and Michelle to get him home. When he arrived he did as he promised to Serena, but he before he could open his door there was something stuck to the outside. Amara and Michelle saw it the same time Darien reached to it.

_Darien (Tuxedo Mask)_

_If you love and protect your Serena, or Sailor Moon,  
as you say you do, __then you will do as I say.  
I want you and Sailor Moon to meet me at the Tokyo Tower at 5.  
Do not bring the others, if you do so, you will not see your precious Sailor Moon as I have planned for you.  
If you do not show up then you will lose Serena, as promised before in our earlier encounter._

_King Alan_

"_Don't_ _even_ think about it Darien. The princess will kill us for letting you do something that stupid. Wait for the girls before you do something crazy," Amara told him.

"And besides you have more things to worry over. You need to get inside and prop up your leg," Michelle stated also.

Darien did not know what to do. He did not want to put Serena or the other girls in danger, but the only way to protect Serena and keep her from being badly harmed was to do as he was told. Instead of worrying about that right now, Darien opened up his door to get in.

He could not help but look around and noticed how much it had changed over the years. When he first realized he was Tuxedo Mask, his apartment was dull and bland. He had no pictures or any other type of decorations. After meeting his princess, things seemed to change over the years so much.

On the mantel above the fireplace you could see pictures of the two of them along with Rini. The white plastered walls contained more pictures of him with friends he made through the years and also loved ones that he never took time to remember. On the side of fire place stood a wall cabinet with an iron shelf with books, pictures, and other knickknacks that his bunny had put in. He walked forward and placed the letter on the wood coffee table sitting in front of his tan colored couch. He looked to the dining room and saw the new dining table that they had placed in there for when Serena and her friends came over, or even if it was just her. They could sit down and eat a good romantic supper alone without anyone to inconvenience them.

He remembered when the two of them had gone shopping for furniture and they chose to get a whole apartment worth of furniture. Luckily he had the money to buy all this or he would be hurting for cash.

"OK you girls can leave. I will be fine for now. If I need anything I will call. I promise."

"We will see you later than Darien. And remember we will know if you try to go after Alan alone." the both answered back.

He went to his freezer and grabbed an ice pack out and headed to his room. Upon entering his room he looked over the change that took place here also. He had purchased a couple of pictures to place in his room, a wood bed frame, which was covered with a brown and green plaid quilt and matching shams.

Darien lay on his bed placing the pack on his knee, reaching over he set the alarm for 2:30 so he could be up and ready to be up in time to pick Serena up from school. He also had to think of a way to get Serena alone so he could talk to her without anyone knowing what was happening. He had to come up with a way to confront Alan without any more trouble than they already had.

* * *

Serena was at lunch with Lita and Amy. The other girls had a different lunch, at least for this semester.

"Serena! Hey girl! How are your classes so far?" Amy questioned.

"They are fine. They are easier than what I thought," she replied softly.

Serena could not help but give a quiet response to her friends. She could not stop thinking of Darien alone and injured.

"What is wrong? You look like you have just had your heart ripped out of your chest," Lita asked.

"No, my heart is still here. Want to double check?" she laughed.

The girls smiled at her for her little joke. They could not believe how much their best friend/princess grew up over the summer. Having Darien back really did a number on her. Especially having to deal with his death by Galaxia, then losing him to America, where he had to finish schooling. Now that he was back, their world seemed brighter now that she was constantly smiling. They made a deal over the summer with Serena that they all knew Darien had no knowledge of, that no matter what happens to any of them that they would keep a closer eye on their prince and keep him safe.

"That is not what I meant. It is just an expression, Serena. Now, what is wrong? Why do you look as if some dumped your favorite desert into the river? You're usually in a good mood," Lita questioned again.

"Well, I am just afraid, that Alan is going to do something to ruin things for my relationship with Darien," she started, "I love Darien more than anything. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Serena, Darien would never let anyone come between the two of you. He loves you just as much. I know Darien. He would do anything he could to protect you from Alan or anyone else who would want to put your life in danger," Amy pleaded.

"Yes, I know that. But that is just one thing bothering me. We went to breakfast this morning and he wanted to talk. And I don't know what about, because of Alan. I think there is something wrong. I thought things were going great for us. But I just get the feeling that he does not want to be with me. If he does then why is it that after fighting Galaxia, he has not even asked me to marry him? He said that he would make it official when he got back from America. But he never did anything," Serena whispered.

"Serena, you are just worrying over nothing. Darien, will ask you when he time is right. Don't worry; everything will work out just fine. Trust me," Lita stated.

"Do you guys know something I don't? What are you hiding Lita? Spill girl," Serena inquired.

Lita looked scared for a minute. Everyone knew what was planned, well except Serena. She had to make sure Serena did not learn of Darien's plans before they were followed through. That was the reason Darien had taken Serena to breakfast. Raye was just a cover up to make sure she was up and ready to go.

"I don't know anything. I just want to know why you feel this way," Lita hastily countered.

"I don't know. I don't think he loves me like he used to. I just want things to go back to the way they were. When me and Darien would go..." Serena stated.

Before Serena could finish the bell rang for them to go back to class. They all got their stuff together and headed back. On the way back Serena stopped by the restroom where she ran into Raye. As usual, Raye was having one of her days when she does her prayer moments without anyone around.

"Raye? Raye?" Serena called, "_RAYE?"_

"_WHAT_? Can't you people see I am busy? Leave me alone!"

Serena jumped back and looked like she was about to cry. Raye never yelled at her unless it was serious.

"_OH SERENA_! Serena, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I was just trying to figure out what Alan is up to the next time we encounter him," she replied.

"Well, what did you find out," asked Serena.

"Not much. Mostly that you are not safe when he appears, especially, if Alan can get his way. If Alan was to take you than you may just as well say good bye to Darien for good," she stated.

She could not believe that her life would be ruined if Alan laid hands on her. Out of the blue Serena broke down and cried. She had no idea what she was going to do. She loved her friends and family and most of all Darien. Serena went over to the sink and looked in the mirror. Her eyes started to become blood shot and swollen, her cheeks were turning a flaming red with wet streaks running down.

She leaned down and washed the tears away from her eyes, then pulled out her compact and put a little foundation around her eyes to hide the redness from the others. They had seen her cry plenty over the years, but this was different. She never once broke down in the last few months, as she did when Galaxia had taken Darien's star seed from him. Raye was the only one really ever to see her break down like this and recover.

"Serena, you know something. Tears do not suit you. How many times do I have to tell you that? I wish you would learn to control yourself and not cry so much."

Serena glanced at Raye through the mirror and narrowed her eyes at the girl. She did not need a lecture for the pyro tormenter right now. She just wanted the day to end so she could go home and curl up in the bed and sleep.

"Leave me alone. Why do you have to pick on me? What did I ever do to you, _Raye_?"

"Serena, again I'm sorry. I am just worried for your life. I don't want to take any probability with Alan taking you away. I know I have always been despicable to you, but I do care about you. You are my best friend. You have always been there for me. You are like a sister I never had," she replied wrapping her arms around Serena's shoulders.

"Well, that is not going to happen. No matter what Alan tries to do, I will be sure not to let him take me without a fight first."

"Serena, are you sure there is nothing I can do to help you with this? You know I only do this to make you feel better and I am sorry, I don't mean to rub the wrong way when I say things like that. Hey, I'll tell you something that you can do if I do it again. I'll let you punch me with one of your famous Sailor Moon punches from now on when I get out of line and say something that offends you."

Serena swung her head around hysterically to make sure no one heard her friend tell out loud that she was Sailor Moon. Being called her alternate identity in public would only cause problems and everyone after her for autographs and news publicity.

"_RAYE_! Keep your voice down. You never know who might be in here. We don't want people to know who we are. We can't mention our 'other names' outside of the temple meetings," Serena snapped.

"Sorry. I did not mean to do that. But I mean it. From now on if I am a total badger towards you, then I give you authorization to hit me or whatever you want to get back at me."

Raye pulled Serena, her princess, and bests of friends into her arms again and held her tight. She was happy she had met Serena when she did. She only said the things she did to toughen her up. But in her eyes, Serena was tougher than any of them. She saw how the blonde handled all her responsibilities better and never complained. Her leader had come a long way in the past 5 years that they have been together.

"Raye, you know I would never hurt you. I also know that deep inside you really do care about me. You are like a sister to me also. I would do the same thing for you if you were in my situation. Anyways, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later. Hey, don't forget we have that study date this afternoon at your house."

"Serena, wanting to study? Now, that is a surprise and a first. I remember and I promise to remind the others. Now, get to class Meatball head."

"Raye? After school can you and I meet up before I take off with Darien? I need to talk to you about something concerning the Sailor Scouts."

"Sure, you can always count on me, Serena."

Serena left the Girls room and ran to her class.

It was at long last 2:30, and Darien had gotten up as scheduled. He noticed his knee had gone down and that it was not hurting as much as it had earlier. But when he stood up a sharp pain shot through his knee. He promised her that no matter what he would be there.

He got the Tylenol from his medicine cabinet and swallowed them down with a glass of water. He only hoped that it would kick in before seeing Serena. He did not like her worrying so much. He remembered how much she worried over him with every enemy they faced.

"Now, all I have to do is go and pick up Serena and do as planned."

* * *

It was 3 when Darien arrived outside of Serena's school. Serena was standing talking to Raye alone. And it looked serious. He hardly ever saw Serena look so serious except when fighting. And today it seemed worse than usual. He was just about to go up to her and greet her when he noticed something above them in the trees. When he got a good glance of what it was, he looked to his girlfriend and friend.

_"SERENA! RAYE! LOOK OUT!"_ Darien screamed.

Serena and Raye both looked over to Darien and saw him running over to them. They could not figure out what was up until they followed his line of site and found Foxy standing on a branch above them. But before they could run Foxy jumped down and seized Serena by the arm.

"What do you want? Leave me alone. I have nothing for you. Just let me go. I beg of you, let me go," she cried.

"I'm sorry. But I am just not hearing what you are saying. I can't understand a thing that is coming from your mouth. All I see is your mouth moving but no words coming out," he replied with a grin.

He held on tighter and started climbing and hopping to the top of the trees away from the pesky brats below.

"Hold it right there Foxy. Leave that poor girl alone. She has nothing to do with this. The power of thunder crashes down on the unsuspected and wrong doers, and in the name of Jupiter I will stop you in your tracks."

_"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"_

_"MERCURY SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!"_

_"MARS BURNING MANDALA!"_

"Hey, watch where you are aiming that stuff! You know you could really hurt your little friend here. I told you earlier remember," Foxy scoffed.

Foxy waited to see if the Scouts would show aggression again or not. He was doing as his boss told him. He knew if he did not follow through then it would be his life on the line. He had to make sure that tux boy followed through with the plans and not back out. Taking the girl was the only way to make sure he showed up.

_"JUST DO SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE TO GET HURT! GET ME DOWN!"_ Serena shrieked.

"Hold still kitten, I'll get you down!" Uranus replied.

"_SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"_

She aimed her sword at the enemy but missed by inches when the freaking idiot moved higher up and out of the way. She decided to follow and fight hand to hand combat when she heard her prince speak to them all.

"Scouts, let me handle this. Let Serena go. We don't have to show until 5 remember? That is our agreement. Now let her go," Darien argued.

"Oh, yes our bargain. Here you want her…then catch her."

Foxy rose into the air even higher than the 20 feet he was, with Serena in his arms. Serena was clawing at Foxy trying to hold tight to the enemy. She hated high places, when she looked down and saw how far off the ground he had her, she struggled as best as she could, but could not get a good grip on to the man's arm. He had her high enough that if he was to drop her it would kill her instantly. And that is exactly what he did.

_"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"_ Serena shrieked at the top of her lungs as she plummeted towards the ground screaming.

Darien could not believe his eyes. The fool actually dropped his princess. He quickly grabbed a rose and transformed.

Tuxedo Mask raced forward to catch Serena in his arms and went down skidding on his knees. He could not help but cringe when he landed. He just hoped that Serena did not notice it. He looked around and noticed he had been shoved violently out of the way by someone else.

She knew that he would save her but she did not think he would be in time because of how fast and how far she was falling. She was relieved when she felt a pair of arms wrap securely around her body, holding her close. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was safe but not in the arms of who she thought.

Holding her close like she was a brittle doll was none other than Uranus herself. She was thinking Tuxedo Mask had rescued her, but even if it wasn't she was glad.

"_Uranus, thank you so much_, I thought I was a goner for sure," Serena replied.

"I've got you. You're going to be alright, Kitten," Uranus said sincerely with a smile.

Tuxedo Mask looked to Uranus with gratitude and wariness. He hoped that he was the one to be able to save her instead of losing her. But in the end he was not quick enough. As long as she was not harmed or dead he would be happy.

"Thanks Uranus. I really appreciate this. I did not think I would make it in time and never see my princess again," he stated.

The other girls saw what the Outer Scout had done to their prince in order to save the princess herself. The way the prince was pushed aside with no regard for his chance of saving the princess made them more questionable about their motives.

"Tuxedo Mask, your pants are ruined!" Serena cried.

"It's ok. You are safe now. Don't worry about me. It's you I am concerned for," he replied, hugging his beloved close to his chest.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked around to make sure no one was around and de-transformed back to their clothes.

Serena looked over Darien to make sure his clothes were not harmed in any way. She checked over his blue Rag & Bone Yokohama button-up dress shirt, khaki dress slacks and black Stilton Leather shoes. She did not see any rips or tears, but he looked good for someone who was picking her up from school.

'He really must want to end things if he was dressed this nice. He hardly ever dresses like this,' she thought to herself.

"Amara, did you do it? I hope it is all taken care of," he whispered to her when no one was looking.

Unaware to him, as he whispered to Amara's ear, Serena had been talking with Raye quietly again.

She stepped over to her fiery friend and pulled her away from the others, leaning in and talking low about the Scouts.

"Raye, about earlier, I wanted to ask if there is a chance that after this year, if you would like to take over as leader of the Sailor Scouts. I know Venus is the Inner Scout leader, but you have more gumption and authority then Mina does. I will be stepping down after graduation and would like to pass things on to someone I know can handle the Scouts better. I talked with Venus and she is agreeable," Serena pointed out.

Raye could not believe what she was hearing. She always thought she should be leader but she never actually wanted the position. If her princess and Mina both thought she could handle the spot of leader then she would take it gladly and do her best to prove herself.

"Serena, I don't know what to say, except yes, of course I will. I just don't want to have you think I am putting you out or taking what Mina rightfully owns."

"No worries pyro. I told you Mina is fine with it."

As they continued talking Serena glanced over and noticed Darien and Amara whispering to each other. She overheard Alan's named mentioned a few times.

She walked over and laid a hand on his arm gaining his attention.

"Darien what are you talking about? What's going on?" she asked.

He was really hoping that she had not heard anything but apparently with her super scout hearing she must have picked up a word or two.

"I did not want to worry you. I thought we could talk of this later, but here read this," he answered.

_Darien (Tuxedo Mask)_

_If you love and protect your Serena, or Sailor Moon, _  
_as you say you do then you will do as I say. _  
_I want you and Sailor Moon to meet me at the Tokyo Tower at 5._  
_ Do not bring the others, if you do so you will not see your precious Sailor Moon as I have planned for you. _  
_If you do not show up then you will lose Serena, as promised before in our earlier encounter._

_King Alan_

"_NO!_ Darien you can't do it. I don't care what he says or threatens to do. Please take me home. We can act as if it never happened."

Darien saw how upset she was getting and pulled her into his arms so he could try his best to calm her down. He knew she would take this as hard as he did when he saw the note.

"Serena, I don't want to take any chances of him taking you away from me for good. I want you to be safe. And I already have a plan."

She pulled her head back and looked up into his face. She could tell he was serious, but she had been feeling like something was not right all day. Maybe this was the end of everything. Maybe she was right, and he did not want her anymore and would end it later after they faced off with Alan.

"No one can stop my king from getting what he wants, Darien. You and Serena of all people should know that already."

"Just leave already. Tell Alan we'll be there as planned. So don't worry," Darien snapped up to the floating fox.

They all watched as Foxy disappeared through a distorted hole and did not return. After a minute of watching, they faced back to their prince and princess to see what would happen next.

"Darien, you can't be serious. Let the Scouts do this. You take Serena and go somewhere safe. We will deal with Alan. I promise there is no way he will get Serena," Amara commanded.

"Don't even start that mess again, you read the letter. The only way Serena will not be harmed is if I bring her there alone but I told you I have something planned already. And yes you six are involved in this," he replied.

They all went back to Raye's temple to talk about what was going to happen before they had to show up at the Tower. Serena decided to sit on the front porch and not fret with listening to what was being conversed inside. She knew it was a futile endeavor either way. No matter what happened, good or bad, she would lose Darien. She just knew it. These things always happened and she learned to expect the worse when it came to fighting someone.

Serena listened in for a few minutes to see what was being discussed at the moment.

"Raye, Serena and I will go as planned. You and the other girls will show up outside of the doors of where we will be and wait for the signal to come." Darien announced.

"What signal is that, Darien? What exactly will you do once we come in?" Amara questioned.

"Trust me you will know when the time comes. And when you hear the signal then all of you come in and take Serena and leave," he replied.

It was 4:30, Serena was too busy sitting on the porch crying silently while listening to the plans unfold inside on how to out-smart Alan and make a trap for the double timing extraterrestrial weirdo. She did not like this plan at all. She had to figure out something before Darien and the girls put themselves into jeopardy.

While everyone conferred what was going on, Michelle looked up and noticed Serena sitting on the porch with her head down. She got up and went out to check on her princess.

"Serena? Are you going to be able to get through this," questioned Michelle.

"Oh, Michelle, I don't think Darien cares at all about what happens to me," she remarked, "If he did then he would listen to me."

"Don't say that Serena. Darien loves you more than anything. He will not let anything bad happen to you. You should know that by now," Amara beseeched as she sat down on Serena's other side.

"That is what Lita and Amy said. I told Raye after school but I never got to hear what she said. I just don't get it. Why does he want to go through with this? I know he does not care."

She could not tell the other girls just yet about her decision to make Raye the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

Amara and Michelle started to get a little apprehensive about their princess's emotional nature. They have never heard Serena talk like this. Now Serena was gravely upset. And they did not know what to do for her. Serena was like a daughter to them. They had to figure something out to make her cheerful again.

While Serena, Michelle and Amara were talking, they did not notice that Mina had been listening in on their conversation, along with Luna & Artemis. She heard everything that was being said and did not know what to do to help her best friend.

"Serena, stop thinking of yourself. Darien is doing this for your own good. He loves you more than you can see. If something happened to you then he would be distraught," Luna expressed with displeasure.

"Luna's, right Serena. Darien will make sure you are not harmed one bit," Artemis replied.

"And if it's ok with Darien maybe he will let me come along just to make sure," Luna answered.

"_Luna you just don't get it._ _I can't let him do this. I wish someone would just listen to me. _I have a feeling things are not going to go good. Darien and the girls don't care what I say. If they did they would not tell me my ideas are stupid. I am the leader of this group and I am treated as if I am a child. I am sick of it. Amara, Michelle and Raye are the only ones who understand my view on this. They might as well act as if I am not here and don't exist. I don't know what to do. Guys I am sick of all their crap," Serena snapped.

"Serena, it's not a bad thing to be confused. But you know that you are the princess and no one is trying to make you feel left out. They just think that you are better protected with their thoughts. Have you talked to them about it?' Amara asked.

Serena looked up at that remark and glared up at her boyish looking friend. How could she let them ever think that she had the guts to confront anyone about how she felt?

"_HA! HA!_ Are you joking, Amara, of course I have tried telling them. Even after telling them they still blow what I say off like it is nothing. I look at their faces and I can tell how they feel."

She put her hands back to her face and started crying again. She could not let anyone know what she really felt. She just would have to do things her way or die trying.

"Serena, are you ok Hun? I heard you crying. Is there anything I can do?" Mina asked as she crawled out on the porch. "You do realize that everything you say is not true. I am the scout of Love and Darien's world revolves around you. He loves you more than life itself. "

"No, Mina there is not. Everything is going wrong. Nothing you say can make me feel better. I am not blind I see how all of you look at me and also how Darien treats me. He says he loves me but deep down I know he doesn't," Serena said with no emotion left.

She felt eyes on her back and knew it was not the friends surrounding her. She turned to look at who it was and was a little shocked that is was Darien looking at her. She knew that look and it had nothing to do with love. It was nothing but pity. She did not want pity, she hated being pitied by anyone especially him. Once he realized she was staring back at him in the eyes, he turned around quickly to put his attention back into the meeting.

Serena turned back also and pulled Luna into her lap, along with Artemis. She held them both close but not too tight. They were her guardians, who once served her mother and now her. She was lucky to have them by her side to help her become who she is now a strong, independent woman. She would quit depending on the others to fight her battles and face this one on her own. Even if it cost her, her happiness, she would make sure that everyone lived a happy life and forgot all about her.

"Serena, I don't care what they say or think. Artemis and I love you for you. You know if you ever need anything we are here for you. Don't worry about the others. Just take care of your feelings right now. They just are worried about this threat against your future sweetie," Luna answered.

"Oh, Luna what would I do without you?"

"You're sitting out here all alone. Why don't you come in and join the others. You're going to catch a cold out here," Amara pleaded.

As she said that, she laid her jacket over Serena's arms so she would not freeze to death.

"No guys, I am not wanted in there. Amy, Lita and Darien don't want to hear what I have to say when I do open my mouth. And I rather sit alone. I know Amy and Lita think I am not a good leader. I even know Darien thinks the same thing. So why bother."

All of her fellow listeners thought she was right on the spot, all except Mina. Mina did not agree with this assessment.

Serena knew Amara and Michelle did not care too much for the inner planetary scouts, but that they only stuck around so they could protect her and be there for her when she did need a shoulder to cry on. Her outer guards were a lot more loyal and trustworthy than her close inner guards.

The others did not know what she saw or heard behind her back. She might act and pretend to be stupid and clumsy sometimes but deep down she was a smart girl. She knew ways of finding out what the others thought of her. Even her boyfriend Darien, which hurt even more than what the girls thought of her.

"Serena Tsukino! Don't ever let me hear you say that again. We do not think that. And Darien does think you are great leader. We all do. Whatever gave you that idea? Wait I don't want to know, but please come back inside," Mina pleaded.

Serena thought about what Mina said and she knew she was right, but she was not going to let her know she knew otherwise. Let Mina and the others be in the dark. She had hard proof or actually verbal proof from her little spies, called the Outer Scouts. They would always follow the girls and ease drop on their talks, to find out what was discussed and what was mentioned of her. She had all kinds of dirt on all four of the girls. She could always depend on Trista, Michelle, Hotaru, and Amara. She instead decided that she will talk to Alan alone and turn herself over to him and make sure that he never bothers the scouts or Darien again.

With her decision made she turned and glanced back inside at the Darien, Raye, Lita and Amy. She caught Raye's glance and gave a short nod to her pyro friend before slipping Amara's coat from her shoulders and handing it back to her. She stood and stepped off the porch before turning to face her friends.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I cannot afford for Darien to follow. Please wait until I am gone and don't tell them where I went. All they need to know is that I everything is going to work out just fine. I think this would be best for all of us," Serena responded, "I must go. But please wait until I am gone for about twenty minutes."

"Serena, you can't do this. You should let Darien or one of the other girls come with you," Artemis pleaded.

"Fine, Amara, Michelle you come with me. Luna, Mina, and Artemis you tell the others then."

The three of them took off stealthily from the courtyard of Raye's temple, not even stopping when they heard a voice yell out behind.

"_SERENA! COME BACK!_ Don't do this please?" Luna screamed.

When they were off temple grounds they found a secure alley and stepped inside to transform.

_"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"_

_"URANUS STAR POWER!"_

_"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"_

Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, took off running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop to reach the Tokyo Tower. Uranus checked her watch and noticed that it was ten minutes to five. They arrived at Tokyo Tower and looked around for Alan and Foxy.

_"ALRIGHT I'M HERE! YOU WANT ME SO BAD THEN COME AND GET ME!"_ Serena shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well, well. Look who has shown up. _Wait_… where is that lover boy, Sailor Moon. I told him to be here with you," Foxy answered.

"Sorry to foil you but I had a change of plans. Instead, I brought my good friends Uranus and Neptune."

Foxy turned around and released a warp hole to where his king's awaited. Then took Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts and led them through to face their futures.

"Just to let you know, this is the end of the road from here on out," Foxy replied.

"Just take us to your king. And get your filthy hands off our princess. Your leech," Uranus barked.

"Calm down. If you don't, it may cause more trouble for her than she desires, Uranus," Neptune stated.

"I strive for trouble, when it comes to negaverse scum. You should know that by now Neptune and besides, I would never harm the princess no matter what trouble I cause," she stated in return.

Inside his king's palace Foxy had Serena walking in front of him. He halted the three of them and made them wait for his king to arrive and take care of this business.

"Well, then I guess I will have my bride and two Outer Scouts. They can take care of my bride as she may need help with dressing. Sailor Moon, you know, you will never have to worry about anything ever again. I will give you everything you need. I promise. Please come let us get you dressed for the ceremony."

"Uranus and Neptune came here with me to make sure I got here safe. Now let them go and I will stay. I promise I will do as you ask just let my scouts go."

Uranus took in Alan's form trying to see what anyone saw in this man. She noted the full black classy two buttoned, single breasted coat with a non-vented back, paired with pleated formal trousers and. He was more than ready for a wedding from what she could see of him. She could tell now that he was going to be a royal pain and an easy adversary.

"No, Sailor Moon, if you have to live here with Alan as his Queen than at least let us stay with you to keep you company. I don't want you facing this alone," Uranus answered.

Alan looked Sailor Moon over and went up to her and took her broach off of her. Serena was back in her school uniform. He liked her when she was not transformed and trying to beat the living crap out of him. Now he could show her the real pleasures of ruling by his side with someone that loved her.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking my broach?" she asked

"Just for insurance, in case you decide to break this agreement," Alan responded.

With a snap of his fingers Serena was dressed in a Strapless V Neck Organza Satin A-line Wedding Gown. Anyone wearing this would be ready to go to any sort of wedding.

But Serena did not want to be married, least of all to Alan. If she could stop this at all cost, she would figure a way out.

He snapped his fingers again and Neptune's Sailor Suit disappeared and instead was dressed in a light teal satin halter A-line dress, with a pleated chest. Her hair was pulled away from her face and secured at her neck with tight waves running through her shoulder length hair.

Neptune turned to face her loved one and saw that Alan had even put Uranus in a dress, which she had to admit, looked sexy as hell on her.

Uranus was dressed in a soft satin strapless top with sweetheart neckline; around her waist was a light violet-blue strip with a white decorative broach in the center..

Uranus was pissed as hell to be wearing something so feminine but also something that had her chest on display. She was so ready to kill Alan at this point, that she started to inch forward before she suddenly felt her love, Michelle grab her arm.

She looked down and saw the love and passion in Michelle's eyes as her love eyed her from head to toe. But having Michelle look at her that way was one thing but it was another when it came from the hand of some _man_.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan looked Serena over in her wedding dress before coming up with an idea in case things did not go as he wanted them.

"Serena, my dear, can we step away from the others and talk privately please. I have some information that might be of use for both of us," Alan questioned sweetly.

"What about these two Alan, what do I do with these Sailor Scouts?" Foxy questioned.

Alan glared back at his helper before turning his gaze to the two new Scouts he never laid eyes on before today.

"Watch them, it will only take a few minutes to talk to Serena."

Serena looked at her friends and trusted that Amara and Michelle would keep a close eye on her and not let Alan do anything stupid. She walked over to Alan and turned to face him to see what was so important that he could not talk in front of her friends.

"What is it Alan? What is so important ..." Serena started.

Before Serena could finish talking Alan said a quick spell under his breath to hypnotize Serena to his will.

_**Stars near and far with**_

_**Planets surrounding the sides**_

_**Love combined and love denied**_

_**When Sailors appear **_

_**Make the Moon Princess mine.**_

Now all he had to do is say the last part of this spell to make Serena fall under his spell when the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask entered. Upon hearing her true loves voice she will forget all that she remembers about their love and replace him in those memories.

The only downfall about this spell is if it was not for him ridding her of that locket, the Silver Crystal would have undone all his hard work. Also if Tuxedo Mask got to kiss her it would be the end.

_**Princess when you hear your precious **_

_**Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Scouts,**_

_**You will forget knowing or loving them all,**_

_**Memories of Darien will be **_

_**Replaced with me instead.**_

"Like that will happen, Alan, I could never forget my true love or my friends. How can you ever think I would ever love anyone other than Tuxedo Mask?" Serena replied angrily.

"Oh do not worry about that my dear. You just wait till Tuxedo Mask shows then we will see who you love more," he replied.

Serena glanced back to her friends to make sure they were still there and not harmed in any way. She turned to look at Foxy next, she had the strangest feeling all of a sudden that she knew him from somewhere.

Turning back to Alan she glared at his response about loving him and not Darien. For that to happen Hell would have to freeze over and that was very unlikely to happen unless someone sent Mercury down there.

"Serena, why do you have to fight me so much on this? Why not accept that we were meant to be together and that we will be happy." Alan asked sweetly.

"Don't fall for his tricks, Serena. He will do anything to make you fall for his lies. Give Tuxedo Mask a few minutes I am sure that him and the other scouts will show soon and put some fear into your back end. Then we can see who belongs where," Michelle replied.

* * *

As they all stood talking and arguing over who and when the others would show up to rescues Serena, the others were still at the temple hashing out a plan of how to send Alan packing without Serena in his custody.

Darien looked around earlier and noted that even though Raye's sailor suit was red with purple ribbons; her bedroom also appeared decorated in the same colors.

Raye's bed sported a dark cherry wood frame, with a red half segment of head board with a footstep with white tiles going down one side. Her bed sheets were the only thing that did not match her scout personality. It had crème colored sheets and pillows, with burgundy and crème colored quilt covering the bed. Her room came together pretty good. It was a mature room for someone so young.

As everyone was talking they were interrupted with Luna and Artemis bursting in the room and bound on to the table in front of them.

Luna knew Darien, Raye and the Outer scouts would have her head for this, but she worried about the princess taking off into danger the way she did. Nothing mattered when it came to the fact that she took two good protectors or not. She needed her prince and the rest of her protectors.

_"DARIEN!"_ Luna and Artemis shouted simultaneously.

"What is wrong?" Darien questioned.

"_Serena_...Serena took off… with Uranus and Neptune. They went to face Alan alone," Artemis replied.

"She also said she's sorry, but she can't afford for Darien to be in any danger. She says there is no need to come after her. She thinks this would be best for all of us. And to tell Raye that she can have her place over the scouts," Mina announced.

"Has she gone _psycho_? How could she do something that _stupid_? She should know I would never take over the Scouts. Actually..." she stated only pretending on behalf of Serena.

Raye and Serena discussed this earlier about their plans dealing with Alan, that is why when she saw Serena nod at her, she knew what her princess was about to do and knew to keep quiet. Raye knew Mina was the only one who knew the truth, but she had to make it seem real. Serena and Mina already passed leadership over to her.

_"RAYE!"_ They all chimed.

Raye looked at all the faces around her. She could not sit and let the others look as if she betrayed them.

"Guys, there is something that Mina and I been waiting to discuss with all of you. We promised to do this after Graduation, but considering the situation this is the best time," Raye started.

She looked to Mina to finish up what comment she was getting to.

"Serena and I decided that I would step down as leader of the Sailor Scouts because of me going to England for college. Also we talked this over for hours, we finally decided on who best to lead all of you. And we chose Raye to be your leader. We are sorry if there misunderstanding or arguments on the decision but the three of us talked it over as a group. We are sorry we left Amy and Lita out."

"There's more. And I think all of you should feel ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Darien," Luna scolded.

"What did I do? I have been here this whole time. What are you snapping at me for?" he questioned with fear.

He knew how mean Luna could get when angry. He could still feel the scratch's from the year he broke if off with Serena. Luna had come by his place and not for a friendly visit from what he recalled. She had taken to his shins and dug her claws in when he would not tell her why he broke up with her charge.

She had kept attacking until he finally caved and told her the truth. After that, Luna had promised to keep it a secret on why he dumped Serena. Now he was wandering what he had done again to make her want to rip him to shreds again.

"She also think that you do not love her enough as you make her believe, because no one listens also because you have not kept your promise of making your engagement more binding with a proposal," Luna stated shockingly.

Luna looked up to her prince and noted the shock and disappointment in his face. She would have felt the same way if she was in his position. She did not know any other way to comfort him except to let him deal with this on his own. She knew Darien would rather deal alone than have anyone's compassion or pity.

Darien eyed her seriously like she had lost it. How was he to answer to that statement.

"What did the rest of us do to make her run off and leave? We are as innocent as Darien. We have been here talking up strategies," Lita responded.

"She knows for certain that you don't think she is a good leader. You don't listen to her when she tries to give suggestion and you treat her as a child. And I agree with her. You four always look through her when she tries to come up with an idea on how to get through with a situatuion. You girls should be ashamed of yourselves," Artemis responded.

"Well she didn't say it in so many words, but I got the impression she found away to know what we all were saying behind her back. I think she pulls the dumb blonde act just to make us feel as if she is not all there. I think she is smarter than we all give her credit for," Mina stated.

"It's not necessarily what you say but how you act. She reads it off our faces. That is where she got that idea. She can read us better than we can read her. We should have known there was more wrong with her at lunch that what she told us," Amy announced.

"But what would cause Sailor Moon, Uranus and Neptune, to face Alan and Foxy alone? She knows we were going to come up with a way to stop this," Lita commented.

"She does not want you girls or Darien to get hurt. So she took Uranus and Neptune with her and said to not follow," Luna cried.

"No, that is exactly what Foxy and Alan are wanting. I am going after her. And I will get her and the Outers out of there. Just do as we planned Raye," he argued.

Darien got up and pulled out a rose. He quickly transformed and took to the rooftops to reach his beloved and her protectors as soon as possible. This was one time that she really should have used common sense instead of heading off into something she had no control over. 

* * *

"Foxy, go keep a watch out for the pest Tuxedo Mask and her Sailor twerps. I have a feeling they will be showing up sooner than planned," Alan commanded.

Serena could not believe this. She did not want Darien near her. She wanted him safe and secure. She did not do this to put him or the other girls in danger. She had to make Alan forget about Tuxedo Mask. She did not want him to have to witness her humiliation.

"No, Alan just please keep him out of this. You have me and two of my Sailor Scouts, is that not enough? Leave him and the girls to their own personal lives. Don't bring Darien or it will cause more problems than necessary," she commented.

"Don't listen to her. She does not know what she is talking about. You wanted me and her that was our deal. Let Uranus and Neptune go back to the others and live their own lives," a deep voice replied.

Serena turned around and found Tuxedo Mask standing tall and proud behind them. She could not believe he still came after she ditched them at the temple.

"_Tuxedo Mask!_" They chimed.

After looking at Tuxedo Mask for a few seconds, her vision went black. Serena started to see every memory she had of her and Darien coming across her mind, before Darien vanished from each of them and Alan took his place at her side. Her first memories from when fighting with Darien up to when they found out Serena was princess of the Moon.

After Serena's vision returned she looked once more at Tuxedo Mask as if he was a stranger. She did not know who he was when looking at him. She then turned and saw Alan standing on the other side of the room and felt a smile coming across her lips. He then took in what Serena said and looked wide eyed at her and Alan.

"Alan, who is this man, and why is he interrupting our wedding?" Serena questioned.

Tuxedo Mask looked at Serena standing there in a wedding dress. Seeing her in the dress was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but it is not a dress he would have imagined for his beloved. He pictured her in something more extravagant. He would find away to get them all to safety and marry her no matter what anyone said.

"Serena, what do you mean who am I? It's me Tuxedo Mask your protector and true love."

"She has no memory of you Tuxedo Mask, he did something to her. She only sees Alan as her significant other now. If I knew what he done I could undo it for everyone here." Amara commented.

She slowly walked over to Alan and wrapped her right arm behind his back and stood close to his side. She felt safe next to him but this new guy in the room scared her a bit deep inside. She had a strange feeling something was not right with this meeting.

"Tuxedo Mask, whoever you are I don't love you. I love Alan, I always have. I have been with him since the beginning of everything with the Sailor Scouts. He told me the truth and that you brain washed me to believe otherwise." Serena replied calmly.

Tuxedo Mask stared in stunned silence at Serena. He could not believe she would say that to him. He stood motionless for a few minutes before coming back to himself and responding back to what she says.

"Serena, you don't mean that. I don't know what gave you those ideas but you are wrong. I care and I will..." Darien stated.

Before Tuxedo Mask could finish talking, he dodged an electric bolt which came aiming for his head. He looked to Alan before slipping into his fighting stance.

"_OHHHHHHHHH!_ Stop with the sentimental crap. The only person who will be talking sweetly to Serena is me, is that not correct my love?" Alan questioned.

"Yes, my dear. And as you said Tuxedo Mask took advantage of your hospitality and tried to make me believe I was his princess that he has been searching for. Can we please go home now, I am tired and need a rest before we say our wedding vows." She answered.

"Oh, and no I am not letting the Outers go. They will be serving Serenity right along with _you_, Tuxedo Mask. I know what you have planned. You just want me to let them go so they can join the others and come barging in here with them trying to save your precious Serena. _SURPRISE_! Your plan just back fired, because if you look to your left you will see four Sailor Scouts hanging around."

"_NO!_ You promised you would not harm them, Alan. Let them go," Serena lovingly intoned.

"When you become my bride there is no reason to have the other Scouts to interfere with our business anymore. It is better this way, if we spare them, then they will try to brainwash you just like he did before my love," he answered.

"Alan, if you let them go, we can make them promise to not come near us or we will destroy the two Scouts we take with us. You see they are lovers so why not use that to our advantage and use it against the rest of the scouts?" she whispered into his ear.

"Fine, my love anything you ask for I shall grant. Now for you, Tuxedo Mask, change back into original form so that way I can show you where you belong," Alan requested.

Tuxedo Mask did as he was asked. He just did not want the others to suffer at Alan's hands. He had to find a way to save the scouts and Serena. He could not let his one and only true love surrender like this.

Alan looked around to verify if the priest had shown up, but took note that the priest was nowhere in sight. He could not understand what was taking so long and why everything seemed to be going downhill for him and his future bride.

"What is taking him so long? Why has he not shown up yet? I want to get this over with so I can be alone with my bride," Alan screamed, "FOXY! See what is taking the priest so long to get here. NOW!" 

* * *

**_Read and Review I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!_**


End file.
